


Гей-радар

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине скачал популярное приложение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гей-радар

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Аомине/Кисе на OTP Wars 2.0  
> Беты - вайтлоу, Terra Celtika

— Не расстраивайся, Аомине-кун, попробуй еще раз, — Тэцу поставил на барную стойку свой манговый сауэр. Спасибо, что согласился протащиться по барам с Аомине и поговорить по душам, почти как в старые добрые времена.

Завсегдатаем квартала Ни-Тёмэ Аомине не был, но иногда наведывался. Например, когда было паршиво, не клеилось на работе или в личной жизни. Сейчас хреново было в обеих сферах: обломался перевод в Первый отдел, и вдобавок он давно не трахался.

— Только посмотри, чем мне приходится заниматься.

Аомине махнул телефоном в сторону Тэцу и продолжил листать фотки парней. Приложение показывало пользователей, которые находились поблизости и были не против перепихнуться прямо сейчас. Чего только не придумают.

Этому писал, этому писал, и этому тоже… Дебильная все же программа.

Палец замер над экраном, остановившись на одном фото. О, этому красавчику он уже несколько раз оставлял сообщения. Первое — из интереса, остальные — из принципа. На ответ он особенно и не надеялся, но тот мог бы и на обратную связь выйти, хоть смайлик отправить из вежливости. Пафосный ублюдок.

Ублюдок выглядел чертовски хорошо. Чертовски хорошо для описанного типа. Стоял в полурасстегнутой белой рубашке у какой-то кирпичной стены, закинув руки за голову. Красивый торс, широкие плечи, длинная челка, в левом ухе поблескивала сережка. Модель, любит спорт, большие члены, грубый секс и подчиняться. Нижний. Аомине знал такие типажи и терпеть их не мог, но парень на фото был очень притягателен. Разок покувыркаться с таким он бы не отказался. Так какого же черта он, раз такой доступный, не отвечает? В своей внешности Аомине не сомневался, а этот из всей пролистанной ленты был самым классным.

Еще раз, так еще раз. И Аомине, офицер полиции, немного за тридцать, отправил дурацкое сердечко этому любителю побыть снизу.

И в шестой раз был проигнорирован.

— Тэцу, я что, страшный? — Аомине бросил телефон на стойку, и тот проехался по гладкой поверхности, остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах от противоположного края. На самом деле, ему было абсолютно все равно, что о нем думают. Просто настроение паршивое, а он уже допивал третий бокал Сантори.

— Нет, Аомине-кун, но, может, ты не в его вкусе, — ответил Тэцу. Лицо его бледно выступало в полумраке. Спокойное такое, невозмутимое. Под стать ему на фоне играл джаз.

Вот у них с Кагами все было хорошо. Складываются же у некоторых отношения — медленно, постепенно, и катятся как по рельсам из молодости в счастливую старость. Себя Аомине в семейной жизни не представлял, даже в краткосрочных романах проблем было выше крыши — у его партнеров насчет Аомине, а не у него самого.

Он, видите ли, свинья, холоден и груб. Трахается, только когда приспичит, много жрет и абсолютно невнимателен к партнеру. Все они так говорили, но ему было наплевать. По словам Сацуки, это потому, что он ни в кого из них не влюблялся. Не раз ему заявляли, что он влюблен только в свою работу. Ха, если бы эта любовь еще и оправдалась.

— Только, Аомине-кун, извини, — Тэцу глянул на часы, Аомине следом — почти одиннадцать, — кое-кто обидится, если я опоздаю. Обещал ужин.

Ну да, с семи вечера они уже нехило насиделись, а Кагами, когда его обижали, вел себя, как сварливая баба.

— Бакагами привет, — Аомине отсалютовал ему стаканом на прощание. Виски чуть не выплеснулся. — Спасибо, что пришел.

И правда спасибо. Тэцу умел понимать даже таких неболтливых, как Аомине. И сказать именно то, что надо.

— Скажи потом, может, твой красавец откликнется.

Как же.

Аомине сделал еще глоток.

И еще.

Надираясь, он держался дольше многих — судя по опыту в разгульных компаниях, — поэтому решил хлебнуть еще. Потом закрыл глаза и уронил голову на сложенные руки.

Несколько минут он слышал только джаз, негромкий звон бокалов, чьи-то размеренные шаги по деревянным половицам. Кто-то вдалеке скрипнул по полу ножками стула — отодвинул, чтобы сесть за стойку. В нос лез запах закусок — жареного кальмара Аомине точно узнал.

Он поднял голову, открыл глаза и уставился на свой пустой стакан. В толстом стекле расплывались очертания чьей-то фигуры. Аомине глянул поверх стакана, потом потянулся за телефоном, открыл фото и для достоверности приставил на вытянутой руке рядом с соседом по барной стойке. Тот сидел один, уткнувшись носом в свой стакан и помешивая пластмассовой палочкой лед в коктейле.

Фотографии в своем телефоне Аомине решил довериться. Он бесшумно и плавно даже для выпившего спрыгнул с высоченного стула. Мир на секунду качнулся, но Аомине удержался на ногах.

— Йо, красотка, — он сел боком к стойке и всем корпусом — к заочному знакомцу.

Тот еще несколько раз стукнул палочкой по дну бокала с коктейлем — синего пополам с белым — и, видимо, не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему.

— Эй.

Он повернул голову к Аомине, глянул как-то слишком настороженно, вопреки ожиданиям. Челка упала набок, блеснула сережка.

— Простите?

О. Выглядел даже лучше, чем на фото. Хотя в такие бары только так и рядились, если хотели найти себе кого-нибудь на ночь.

— Что, детка, я тебе не нравлюсь?

По анкете такой манерный гей, а ему отказал. Такой парадокс у Аомине в голове укладываться не желал.

— Прости, но ты меня с кем-то перепутал, — сказал парень, отхлебнул коктейль через трубочку и зачем-то полез в свой смартфон, будто разговор был окончен.

Уж такого перепутаешь.

Аомине подался вперед и закинул руку ему на шею. Оказался прямо в миллиметре у его щеки и шумно втянул носом воздух. Пахло от него тоже хорошо.

— У меня большой, все, как тебе нравится. Выть подо мной будешь. Не придуривайся, красотка. Ты же здесь за этим сидишь. Как и все. — Аомине потянулся ущипнуть его за задницу. — Или ты даешь только за деньги папикам на дорогих тачках?

И он дал Аомине.

В нос.

Да так, что искры из глаз посыпались, а отрезвление резко пришло вместе с ударом, к которому Аомине даже с его быстрой реакцией подготовиться не успел, потому что никак его не ожидал.

Нос хрустнул, а его заочный знакомец держал кулак наготове для следующего удара.

Воцарилась тишина. Только джазу было все равно, что происходит в баре, и он продолжал играть.

— Блядь, да ты охренел?! — загнусавил Аомине, прикрывая ладонью нос, из которого уже потекла кровь. Металлически-соленая капля затекла ему в рот. Аомине облизнул губы.

— Охренел тут ты, парень, — на Аомине смотрели серьезно и зло, так, что было понятно — если он не приготовится и ляпнет еще что-нибудь, снова получит в морду. Это Аомине убедило.

Свободной рукой Аомине жестом показал бармену, который уже был готов схватиться за трубку, что полицию звать не нужно. Он сам повяжет хоть весь этот гей-бар.

— Я что, слепой? Это не ты? — той же свободной рукой он взял телефон и показал злосчастную фотку.

— Я, — кивнул он, не вчитываясь, но потом все же вчитался. — Что? Гей-радар? Люблю большие члены, грубый секс… — он не дочитал, зажал руками рот и захохотал.

Аомине тоже хотел бы посмеяться, только ничего не понимал, и у него, возможно, теперь сломаны нос и репутация.

Удостоверившись, что никто никого убивать не собирается, в баре снова загомонили, застучали бокалами и палочками о тарелки.

— Это не я, — сказал парень, — то есть я, — поправился он, — но только на фото. И зовут меня не Накамура Хироши.

Его широкие плечи, обтянутые черной тканью рубашки, дрожали от смеха.

Аомине еще с минуту смотрел то на фото, то на парня, щупал нос — было больно — и осознавал свой провал. В итоге он тоже засмеялся. Полный отстой.

— Я перед тобой виноват, прости, — с трудом сдерживая смех, сказал парень. — Сильно болит?

— Ерунда, — прогундел Аомине. По заслугам получил. — Ты извини.

— Если не против, поехали ко мне, — предложил парень. — С меня лед и что-нибудь выпить. Заодно расскажешь, как ты докатился до жизни такой.

* * *

После полумрака салона такси в квартире для глаз Аомине оказалось слишком светло — он на секунду зажмурился. Дом оказался недалеко — там же, в Синдзюку, но несколькими кварталами дальше, где небоскребы сменялись малоэтажными бетонными домами-кубами, а кипящие жизнью улицы — тихими переулками с подстриженными кустами и деревьями.

Аомине снял пятка об пятку мокасины и отодвинул их ногой в сторону. Прошлепал босиком вперед. Квартира оказалась полупустой, будто в ней никто не жил или только недавно въехал.

— Располагайся, — парень махнул ему на небольшой диван, а сам свалил куда-то. Наверно, на кухню. Комната была всего одна, площадью татами в десять или двенадцать. И диван один с разбросанной одеждой. Точно, одиночка.

Аомине присел и немного утоп — оказалось чересчур мягко, будто сам диван был сделан из одних подушек. Со спинки на него упала футболка. Аомине взял, зачем-то потрогал и положил на место, соблюдая порядок — туда же, где валялось остальное барахло. Ремень, носки, э… трусы.

На полу около телевизора валялся небольшой расстегнутый чемодан.

— В морозилке больше ничего не нашлось, — парень вернулся и плюхнулся рядом. — Откинься.

— О, — простонал Аомине, испытав облегчение и кайф одновременно, когда к его носу приложили ледяной пакет.

Замороженными брокколи лечить ушибы ему еще не приходилось.

— Прости, — сказал парень, — вышло тупо.

— Не то слово.

Аомине редко бывало стыдно за свои поступки, но сейчас — было. И что там на него нашло? Взбесило то, что красавчик, которого он даже не знал, ему отказал?

Он приоткрыл глаза. Его визави был донельзя сосредоточен на его носу и пакете с овощами, будто от этого зависела скорость, с которой нос Аомине перестанет болеть.

— Если не Накамура… — Аомине сверился с телефоном, — Хироши, то кто?

До этого парень смотрел только на его нос и на пакет с замороженными овощами, а теперь перевел взгляд на его лицо. Аомине уяснил, что он не спал с кем попало, но менее притягательным от этого парень не стал. Недотрах сам собой тоже не испарился. Пакет с овощами не мешало приложить не только к носу.

— Кисе Рёта, — сказал парень.

— Аомине Дайки.

Вот и познакомились.

Недавалка и коп-с-недотрахом.

— Подержи, — сказал Кисе, и Аомине подхватил из его рук пакет, мимолетно коснувшись пальцев. Те оказались совсем заледенелыми и порозовели на кончиках.

Кисе принес бутылку виски, но к алкоголю Аомине не притронулся. И так уже надрался и натворил дел. А вот Кисе, оставивший в баре свой голубой коктейль почти нетронутым, выпил.

— И часто ты пользуешься этим приложением? — он уселся рядом с Аомине, развернувшись к нему лицом, и положил руку под голову, облокотившись на спинку. Рубашка разъехалась у него на груди, и Аомине сглотнул. Джинсы невовремя надавили на яйца.

— Не, — сказал он. — Недавно поставил, ради спортивного интереса.

Советчику с работы хотелось открутить уши. И скорее всего, Аомине так и сделает.

— Пикап-мастер, — посмеиваясь, хмыкнул в стакан Кисе.

И ведь не поспоришь.

Кисе включил негромко бубнить телевизор. Может, чтобы заполнял тишину между их репликами, чтобы было не так неловко.

Расслабленный, уверенный. Аомине второй раз задался вопросом: и что на него тогда нашло? Ладно, сейчас он посидит недолго и от греха подальше вызовет такси или пойдет сразу на первый поезд.

— А ты что в том баре забыл?

— Захожу иногда по старой памяти, когда бываю в городе.

Разъезжий, значит. Интересно, есть ли у него кто-нибудь. Может, в том баре он и не искал никого.

Аомине ничего о нем не знал, но устраивать допрос было неуместно. Как-то с этим Кисе и без допросов было спокойно, словно со старым знакомым.

Лед таял, и теперь тек водой по носу.

— Давай принесу другой, — Кисе уже почти встал, чтобы снова пойти на кухню со своими овощами, но Аомине его остановил:

— Почти прошло, не парься, — он отложил пакет на журнальный столик перед диваном, потрогал нос. От холода тот онемел.

— И почему этот урод мне так и не ответил? — посмеялся Аомине над собой.

— Урод? А я слышал, он красавчик хоть куда! — сказал Кисе. — Может, постеснялся. Фото же не его, а тут вдруг пишет такой горячий парень.

Кисе смотрел на него в упор, как и до этого, только теперь, показалось, еще внимательнее. Взгляд его будто потемнел, глаза поблескивали. И он уже не улыбался.

По телевизору что-то говорили о погоде. О том, что ожидается ливень в первой половине дня и жара — во второй. Звуки словно проваливались в вату.

Кисе протянул к нему руку и осторожно запустил в волосы, тыльной стороной ладони, будто на автомате — привычка? — вытер и без того сухие губы, слегка потрескавшиеся.  
И когда Аомине не отстранился, он потянулся к нему, замер в каких-то миллиметрах, бегло оглядел лицо и так же осторожно поцеловал.

Прижался и замер, пробуя и будто спрашивая подтверждения — «да?». Черт побери.

Кисе прикусил его нижнюю губу и подержал ее во рту, посасывая. Потом верхнюю. Аомине так опешил, что даже ответил не сразу. Обычно он не любил растрачиваться на поцелуи, приступать сразу к делу было проще и лучше. Но от этого медленного поцелуя возникло ощущение, что из головы выскребли последние мозги и в качестве издевки постучали ложкой по пустому черепу.

Когда Аомине первый раз смог толком коснуться Кисе, пускай через рубашку, по рукам побежали мурашки. Рука Кисе переместилась на затылок, его пальцы все еще были прохладными. Мурашки побежали по позвоночнику от загривка и вниз.

— Значит, да? — нехотя отстранился Аомине.

—Ты же сам сказал, что я пришел только за этим. К тому же, — Кисе опустил руку ему на ширинку, — тебе тут уже давно тесно, а я помогаю тем, кто мне нравится.

И он милосердно расстегнул ему ширинку в подтверждение своим словам.

Черт, как он целовался. Да будто всю душу высосал. Аомине не первый раз трахался после первой встречи, но первый раз ему казалось, что они как влюбленная парочка, которая не могла дорваться друг до друга несколько месяцев.

Целуя, Кисе расстегнул и выдернул из-под пояса его рубашку, расслабил ремень. Отдалился и удовлетворенно, с восхищением оглядел тело Аомине. Тот тоже успел потрогать его за плечи — хорошие, крепкие плечи, через рубашку оценить рельеф мышц на торсе, через джинсы — напряженные мышцы бедер.

Потом Кисе взял пакет с овощами, уже наполовину заполненный холодной водой, а не льдом, и снова приложил к его носу. Аомине брыкнулся — мол, не надо, но Кисе провел им по груди и животу и прижал к паху через трусы.

— Ауч, — зашипел Аомине.

Холодно!

— Тебе бы не помешало поостыть, — ухмылка, обнажающая ровные зубы, была многообещающей.

Какое поостыть, если у Аомине уже вовсю стоит, и если он дал ему зеленый свет, почему сейчас останавливает? Хотелось сделать все побыстрее, Аомине и так весь вечер пялился на него, не имея возможности потрогать. А едва тронув, понял, что ждать невмоготу.

Но еще никогда его инициативу так быстро не пресекали. Как только Аомине уцепился за рубашку Кисе, тот отстранился, вырвав край подола из руки.

— Не-а.

— У меня давно не было, я сейчас кончу, как скорострел.

— Не-а, — повторил Кисе, будто знал, о чем говорит.

И Аомине узнал. Кисе просто не дал ему кончить, хотя Аомине был очень даже готов, когда Кисе вытащил его член из трусов и зажал в обеих руках. Сами трусы и джинсы он не снял будто специально. Он доводил его почти до пика, а потом резко сжимал у основания, оттягивая оргазм.

Все это Кисе чередовал с медленными поцелуями, от которых можно было кончить быстрее, чем от прикосновений. Умел же. Аомине думал, что уже всякое повидал.

Медленные поцелуи, надо запомнить. Хотя, скорее всего, в исполнении кого-то другого они уже не будут такими.

Кисе почти не давал себя трогать. Он специально крепко держал Аомине за запястья или заводил руки за спину, кусал за шею и ставил засосы, а потом долго их зализывал теплым языком. Аомине стонал так, будто его уже трахнули. Черт разберет, что случилось в этой квартире или еще там, в баре, что Аомине так без уговоров уступил. Как на работе: сопротивление бесполезно, все ваши слова могут быть использованы против вас.

Он уже запутался в прикосновениях. На диване было мало места, нога Аомине то и дело сползала вниз и скользила по гладкому ламинату. Аомине и сам не заметил, как его руки оказались в крепком захвате, а сам он — на четвереньках.

— Ты все-таки любишь пожестче?

— Может быть, — выдохнул Кисе ему в затылок. Новая волна мурашек прошлась по коже, и горячей крови — по венам. А потом его рубашку дернули с плеч и укусили за лопатку. — Признаюсь, у меня тоже давно никого не было, — Кисе еще раз его укусил.

Сзади, просунув руку ему между ног, он взял Аомине за член. Прикосновение отдалось острым, болезненным наслаждением.

Да-сколько-же-еще-ему-терпеть!

С его задницы почти до колен стянули трусы, аккуратно сжали за яйца, а потом… черт! Язык прошелся по ним, выше…

Блядь!

Это Аомине хрипло выкрикнул вслух, но Кисе только сильнее обхватил его за бедра и надавил языком еще раз. Аомине дернулся и получил за это шлепок по заднице.

— Не бойся.

По голосу было слышно, что Кисе улыбался.

Парень, с которым он познакомился сегодня, сейчас, сука, лижет ему зад. И это, сука, ему нравится. От стыда Аомине уткнулся лицом в подушки. Потом, наверное, отпечаток на лице останется в мелкую сетку.

Кисе раздвинул ему ноги шире, нога снова съехала на пол. Как он сам там держится?

Ох.

Блядь.

Кажется, кого-то сейчас имели в зад одним только языком.

Аомине забил кулаком по подушкам, подался назад, но вместо продолжения ему облизали яйца и член.

Кисе так и трогал его везде, не давая кончить, пока Аомине не начал думать, что у него поехала крыша.

Перевернувшись, он увидел лицо Кисе, и крыша все-таки поехала. Спокойно смотреть на порозовевшие щеки, взгляд с поволокой было дьявольски тяжело. Кисе стащил с него рубашку, она оказалась под ними и заелозила под спиной мягкой тканью вместо жестких подушек. Кисе провел ладонями по груди, царапнул короткими ногтями по низу живота.

Получать удовольствие было круто, но это «круто» ходило по одной грани с муками.

Аомине уже размечтался, что засадит ему потом, но Кисе плюнул себе на ладони, размазал ими слюну по его члену, а потом взял в рот.

Аомине глянул вниз, Кисе бросил взгляд в ответ, и Аомине вспомнил все ругательства, которые вообще знал.

Во рту пересохло, и Аомине каждый раз ругался, что больше не выдержит.

— У тебя давно никого не было? — хрипло спросил Кисе, растягивая его. От количества смазки внизу все хлюпало. Надо же, какой внимательный.

— А я похож на принимающего?

— Ну… у всех свои предпочтения.

— Тебе. В качестве исключения и извинения.

Но наполовину Аомине слукавил — о том, что ему просто нравилось.

Кисе проворачивал пальцы внутри, и Аомине от этого выгибало. Что за секс-машина ему попалась, ведь это было его и только его, Аомине, призвание.

Упаковку от презерватива Кисе порвал показательно и зубами, потом подполз на коленях ближе и приставил его к головке своего члена:

— Поможешь?

Руки слушались плохо, а член на ощупь был горячим и внушительным. Даже член — и тот был у него красивый. Закусив губу, Аомине кулаком раскатал по нему презерватив под стоны Кисе. Аомине был готов поспорить, что тому просто нравилось, когда на него натягивал резинку кто-то другой.

Воспользовавшись ситуацией, Аомине рванул Кисе на себя, кусая за губы и утягивая в очередной поцелуй. Кисе поддался этому порыву, больно укусил в ответ, с нажимом прошелся языком по зубам, а потом так же резко отстранился — Аомине только успел прижаться членом к его паху.

— Строптивый какой.

Кисе подхватил его под коленями, прижал их к его груди, и Аомине приготовился к грубому толчку, но вместо этого Кисе лишь потерся между ягодиц, несколько раз надавил на вход, а затем сунул руку вниз, и в Аомине снова оказались пальцы.

— Давай уже, — Аомине качнулся вместе с ним, насаживаясь.

Кисе даже входил деликатно, все спрашивал, не больно ли ему, а потом вошел весь и замер, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Ну, что встал, двигайся давай, — брыкнулся Аомине, невольно смутившись от его взгляда.

— Подожди-подожди.

Он что, балдел?  
Аомине сунул руку ему под ткань приспущенных трусов и все-таки ущипнул за задницу — так, как хотел сделать в баре, но теперь не по пьяни. В ответ Кисе дернулся в нем резко, прямо как надо. Аомине издал короткий стон — кайф. Еще.

Но делал Кисе все так, как считал нужным сам. Когда входить целиком и медленно, а когда сменить толчки на короткие и быстрые. И все смотрел, тяжело дыша, в лицо Аомине, словно улавливая, как ему нравилось больше.

Аомине больше понравилось быстро и жестко. Когда Кисе сделал так, он закинул ноги ему на талию, сцепился лодыжками и вжимал-вжимал-вжимал в себя, заставляя вдалбливаться сильнее.

— Сзади, — сказал Аомине, и это был первый раз за сегодня — за все знакомство, — когда Кисе его послушался. Он не стал выходить из него, рванул в сторону, переворачивая обратно на живот.

Оказавшись на четвереньках, Аомине увидел под собой испачканные смазкой тряпки. Одна штанина джинсов, потому что вторая все еще была на нем, рубашка...

Черт, а ведь это его лучшая рубашка.

От особенно сильного толчка Аомине по затылку ударила бляха скатившегося со спинки ремня.

Кисе трахал его так, что у него от трения горели колени и локти, а сам он уже несколько раз вгрызался зубами в подушку, лишь бы не орать от удовольствия. И зад уже, сто процентов, отбитый. Пот с обоих лил градом.

Кисе дал ему кончить первым. Подсунул руку ему под живот, сжал член со всей силы и стал дрочить. Аомине взвыл, сжимаясь и выплескиваясь ему в руку и на свое барахло. Той же рукой, в липкой теплой сперме, Кисе схватился за его бок, задвигался еще резче, как в конвульсиях, и вскоре тоже кончил, оставшись внутри. Обмякнув, он рухнул сверху на спину Аомине.

От дыхания в затылок стало еще жарче.

* * *

Как провалился в сон, Аомине не помнил, зато очнулся полуголым все на том же треклятом диване, от которого у него теперь были растерты колени, локти и щека с подбородком. Накрыт он был какой-то простыней.

И совершенно один.

Аомине зашарил вокруг в поисках своей одежды и мобильника. Какое сегодня число, месяц, год? Не приснилось ли вчерашнее? Задница убеждала, что не приснилось. Но один-то он какого черта?

— Доброе утро!

Теперь Аомине был готов усомниться в показаниях своей задницы. Вчера он трахался, конечно, с красавцем, но не с этим.

— Что за лицо? — перед ним поставили поднос с яичницей и той самой брокколи, пакет с которой пропутешествовал почти по всему его телу.

Аомине проморгался и протер глаза. Темные брюки, ослепительно белая рубашка, галстук и опознавательные знаки гражданской авиации. На пальце Кисе крутил, подбрасывая, фуражку.

На шее у него болтался бейдж. Что было написано мелким шрифтом, Аомине не разглядел, узнал только символику ANA.

Легким движением Кисе надвинул фуражку на голову. Аомине отодвинул от себя поднос.

— Знаешь, у меня снова встал.

Кисе вздернул бровь, потом глянул на часы.

— У нас полчаса, — сказал он, ослабляя галстук, и прыгнул к нему в постель.


End file.
